


Back to Normal

by lillypillylies



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypillylies/pseuds/lillypillylies
Summary: When Joey's there, that's when everything feels just right.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



Chandler arrives home and upon opening the door he's greeted by two things. Firstly the family dog, whose job it is to monitor everyone's comings and goings from the house, and fulfils her role with great enthusiasm. The other thing is the sound of laughter. It's one of his favourite things in the world, hearing that, his kids' voices chattering happily with their mom in the kitchen. As he gives the dog her expected head pats and tosses his keys in the bowl on the hall table he hears a fourth voice joining in. He grins as he makes his way into the kitchen, knowing who he's going to see.

"Hey, Chandler!" 

"Daddy!"

"Dad, Uncle Joey's here!"

It's a cacophony of greetings while he's jumped on first by Erica and Jack, and then turning to be engulfed in a full force bear hug from Joey, and belatedly exchanging a quick kiss with Monica while Erica is tugging at one of his hands and Joey is starting to tell him about his flight from LA and Ziggy the labradoodle weaves in and out between everyone in excitement.

"I'm making spaghetti!" Monica hisses at him.

"How can I help?"

"Get everybody out of my way."

"Including me?"

"Duh, yes including you!"

"Okay! How about we all go show Uncle Joey the new video game system!" He herds everyone out to the living room, pausing to scoop the cat off the kitchen counter, and leaving Monica to weave her culinary magic in peace.

"Sorry to just show up like this," Joey says as the twins argue over which game to play until dinner. "I wasn't sure if I could make it this weekend but I had a break in filming so -"

Chandler stops him with a hand on his arm. "Hey, what are you talking about? You should always show up like this, if you want to be here. It's a great surprise, man."

Joey does show up regularly, although he usually calls to let them know he's on his way. He has a standing invitation to their home, of course, and although it requires more planning on everyone's parts the Geller-Bings make the trip over to LA sometimes, too.

"Think I'm going to open a bottle of wine, looked like Monica could use a glass," Joey said. "You want a beer or something?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Joey ducks back into the kitchen, and Chandler can see the two of them in there together, Joey with his arm around Monica's waist as he hovers over the bubbling sauce pot hoping for a taste. Monica turned down the wine, of course, and he wonders if she'll tell Joey right now or if he'll figure it out for himself.

He and Monica had been planning a surprise trip of their own over the next few weeks. The twins could stay with their grandparents while Mom and Dad went to visit Uncle Joey for a few days and let him in on the good news that no one else knows about yet. Of course they needed to tell Joey first, and they wanted it to be face to face, the three of them together.

Joey showing up like this was actually perfect timing. Probably, Chandler thought, he was as eager to hear as they were to tell. 

Once they're sitting down for dinner he can see it in Monica's eyes and feel it in the way Joey's hand rests on his shoulder as he takes his place next to Chandler. Everyone's on the same page but they don't have to talk about it now, they can just enjoy the meal Monica has prepared, which is as wonderful as it always is.

There's always something so right about it when Joey's here, joining them around the table, passing the salad bowl, patiently answering all of the twins' many questions, clearing his plate in record time and going in for seconds. And he knows Monica feels it, too, her smile a little brighter, the high line of her shoulders relaxing more easily than usual after a busy day. She's happy the family is all here together, just like Chandler is.

Later, after the evening routine of washing dishes, getting the kids in bed, walking the dog, answering a few emails he can't put off till tomorrow, it's suddenly much later and everyone is tired, especially Joey who is flagging after days of filming, a cross-country trip, and a big meal of carbs.

Monica's beautiful guest bedroom ( _their_ beautiful guest bedroom she likes to insist) goes unused, as it always does. And they never did build that apartment for Joey over the garage. Joey's place is right here with them in the king size bed which always feels just a little bit too big when it's only him and Monica. 

The sleeping arrangements might vary over the next few nights but on the first night Joey's here it's always like this, with Joey in the middle, Chandler and Monica on either side. 

He turns off the bedside lamp, although the one next to Monica is still on, giving them enough light to see each other. He watches as Monica places a soft hand on Joey's cheek and draws him into a kiss. And then it's Chandler's turn, pulling Joey to face him so he can do the same, kissing him long and deep, a hand sliding up under Joey's t-shirt to feel his warm skin, the steady beat of Joey's heart under his palm as it rests over Joey's breastbone.

"So you know, right?" Chandler says when their lips part.

"He knows," Monica replies from where she's pressed up against Joey's back, pausing her mouth's exploration of Joey's nape.

"As if Monica would turn down a glass of red while she's cooking Italian," Joey says with impeccable reasoning born of so many years of familiarity. 

"I can't drink for like two years! You can't drink while you're breastfeeding, either, did you know that? I'm so mad!" Monica sounds anything but mad. She sounds blissfully happy, and her smile as she flops back on her pillow is as wide as it's ever been.

"Hey, I'm just glad it worked last time I was here," Joey says. "I mean, I wouldn't have minded trying a few more times. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I think we got it," Chandler says.

"Well, just because we're not trying doesn't mean we can't still have as much sex as you want," Monica says with a shrug.

"We can have as much sex as we want?" Chandler says, brightening.

"Joey's here," she says, which is explanation enough.

"Yeah, Joey's here," Joey says, "and we're havin' a baby, so let's get this celebration started!"


End file.
